A Forgotten Promise (REWRITE)
by Yellowie17
Summary: After everything seems perfect. A war started, a war darker than the wars Zeref started 400 years ago. Fairy Tail finds more secrets about their guild. Zeref is somehow connected to all of this. There are things that's far more darker than it seems and Lucy finds out that most of her life was a lie. Natsu knows more than he lets on. How can you fight when time is your enemy?
1. Prologue

YAY! I've finally re-written this :) The first chapter will be up in a few hours. I'm sorry that I'm a few months late off the date I promised but my exams are finally over and I can go back to writing again :) However, the updates after the next chapter(s) I will be putting up in a few hours may not be regular. I'm really sorry for the long wait! Thank you if you're still waiting even though I was always late with my updates, I give you all invisible cookies :).

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Prologue:

 _Light and Dark, worlds apart._

 _They are destined to never be together,_

 _but..._

 _Light cannot survive without darkness_

 _as much as_

 _Dark cannot survive without light._

 _They are essential for each other's existance._

 _She was light_

 _and he was dark._

 _They are essential for each other's existance._

 _Their love... may it conquer all..._

 _It revealed a secret never meant to be revealed,_

 _a heart breaking revelation,_

 _and a promise under the lunar rainbow._

 _A love which is forbidden and yet so pure,_

 _It started this war._

 _A war between 'good' and 'bad'._

 _A war between 'angels' and 'gods'._

 _A war between 'humans' and 'dragons'._

 _A war between 'demons' and the existence of this thing called 'humanity'._

 _This will cause the world to fall to its destruction,_

 _but... did this 'perfect world' existed at all?_

 _Fairy Tail. Everyting lies in their hand now._

 _An alliance is needed to face this battle._

 _The battle where even the dead will fight to find their 'paradise'._

 _However, the hardest decision lies in the hands of a person who walks the line between light and dark._

 _This decision will either save the world from its destruction_

 _or plunge the world back to 'darkness'._

 _Either way, what they need to seek for is the truth_

 _hidden behind..._

 _a forgotten promise._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one is here!

 **A few warnings though:**

 **This is obviously an AU but there may SPOILERS from the manga in the next chapters to come.**

 **The pairings are : NaLu JeRza Gruvia GaLe**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Chaper 1: The Strongest Guild

 _Fairy Tail rises and reclaims former glory._ This was the headline of every copy of Sorcerer's Weekly. Unsurprisingly, the whole guild is celebrating their almost unlikely victory. Through everyone's hard work and dedication, Fairy Tail is back to being the best and the strongest guild in Fiore.

They received their old guild back in Magnolia. The mayor gave it to them for winning the Grand Magic Games. As for their jewels, let's just say that Makarov's a very happy man.

As usual, Natsu and Gray are fighting, calling each other names.

"Ice princess" Natsu jabs at Gray, throwing a punch at him.

"Flame breath" Gray retorts back, not backing down from a fight, narrowly dodging Natsu's punch as he proceeded to punch him as well.

"Ice stripper"

"Slanty eyes"

Whilst fighting, Natsu accindentally punches Elfman who then joins the fight, screaming out "A man never backs down from a fight". This leads to a chain of events where the whole guild ends up fighting each other, once again destroying the guild.

"oh my, they're at it again" says Mirajane, gigling a bit.

Lucy just sits at her usual seat at the bar and she orders a milkshake.

"Here you go." says Mira smiling at Lucy, seeing the blond's distress as Lucy proceeds to bang her head on the table.

"I need to pay my rent" She moans out before stopping as she notices Erza sitting next to her. Erza seems to be quite distracted as she's just sitting there, oblivious to the whole brawl happening in the guild, playing slightly with her favourite strawberry cake. Although, Erza not berating the whole guild for the destruction they are causing may have been an obvious sign that Erza's not her usual self, Lucy found the fact that she's not eating cake more surprising.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asks her. Erza breaks out of her thoughts and looks at Lucy in surprise, not noticing the blond sitting next to her until now. This set alarms off ringing in Lucy's mind. Erza's never surprised. If anything, she actually believes that Erza has a pair of eyes placed at the back of her neck.

"Yes. I'm fine Lucy. I'm sorry for worrying you" Erza says as she tries to smile, sighing softy once she realises that Lucy is not convinced. "To be honest... It's about Jellal." She finally gives in.

"Huh? Did he leave again?" Lucy asks sympathetically. She knows that that the blunette has this tendency of blaming himself for Erza's pain even if he is partly causing her pain, though Jellal intentionally distancing himself from Erza, not noticing that it causes the red head even more pain. Erza's expresiion says everything Lucy needs to know.

"Yes, but that's not what's bothering me." She says seriously. "Before the games, when we were training he said something to me. I knew even then that he was lying but I can't help but think that it may be true."

Lucy gestures at Erza to go on.

"He said that he has a fiance" Erza continues.

"You can't possibly believe that! Even an idiot can see that he loves you Erza and only you!" Lucy bursts off.

"I know that he's lying! But a part of me thinks it's true, and don't be ridiculous we're just friends. That's all." Erza tries to convince Lucy and herself.

Everyone in Fairy Tail knows that Erza and Jellal have somthing going on between them. Of course no one ever says it to the red head's face in fear of the titania's wrath. However, close friends of Erza, namely Team Natsu + Juvia, Mirajane, Wendy and Levy, can get away with saying things about Jellal.

Lucy is just about to speak when Natsu runs up to her. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and starts to drag her along.

"Let's go do a job, Luce!" He said excitedly.

"S-sure but I'm still talking to Erza" Lucy stutters slightly, blushing red like a tomato. She looks at Erza for support but the titania smirks at her and leaving her at Natsu's mercy, happily eating her cake.

"Huh?" Natsu looks at them and scratches his head in confusion. "I don't see any talking going on here."

'Erza you traitor' Lucy thinks. With her face still flushed red, she hopes that Natsu won't notice. _'Calm down Lucy. He's just your bestfriend, your partner. You should be used to this by now.'_

Unfortunately Natsu notices this.

"Oi, Luce are you okay? Your face is all red" He says as he puts his hand on hr forehead to check if she has a fever or something. The action makes Lucy blush harder.

"I-I'm fine. Let's just pick a job." Lucy stutters once more as she starts to walk towards the board.

Of course, their little moment didn't go unnoticed by the little blue exceed as he flies up to them.

"They like each other~" Happy drawls out, teasing his denes friends. Even the seemingly stupid exceed noticies that they do indeed, like each other.

"W-we do not!" Lucy and Natsu vehemently denies, even Natsu blushed a little at the implications of his friend. Happy just snickers and flies off to give Carla some fish.

Before the duo could walk towards the requests' board, Mirajane's voice pipes up behind them.

"Sorry guys but Master said that no one can go on any jobs at the moment. He didn't state why but I've heard that some other guild's aren't allowed to go on jobs as well." Mira says apologetically.

Natsu sighs in disappointment. The duo then started a casual conversation without noticing some of the teasing looks others are sending them.

* * *

Three figures are talking outside the guild in hushed voices as if to not attract any attention. The figures then opens the guild doors and enters the hall. Everyone stops in ther place and looks at the three strangers.

As they take off the hoods of their cloaks and reveal their faces. All are suprised to see Crime Sorciere, the independent guild.

Erza drops her fork in surprise and softly says "Jellal". Although it was said in a whisper, they all heard it as if it was said loudly.

To much of the guild's relief, some of the tension breaks as Juvia ran over to Meredy starting a conversation, her tears of joy flooding the guild hall slightly.

Ultear then walks towards Gray and talks to him, leaving Jellal to talk to Erza atmosphere between the two is awkward. The tension is so thick that you couldcut it with a knife.

"Jellal..." Erza states trying to start a conversation.

"Erza" Jellal replies just as awkwardly as Erza.

"Um... So how are you?"

"We just finished destroying a small dark guild near Magnolia so we decided to pay a visit" Jellas says, still awkward.

"Oh... but aren't you worried that the council might find you." asked Erza worry clearly laced in her voice.

"We are, but we covered our tracks well. And, I want to talk to you about something" he admits.

"What is it?"

"I'm sure that you already know but I lied." Erza looks up expectantly at him, waiting for him to continue. "I'm stupid and I'm selfish. I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain but I love you!" he declares. Erza gasps as a few tears slowly starts to fall from her eyes. "I love you. That I know, but I can't love you Erza. I don't deserve you. You deserve more that I could ever give you."

Before Erza could reply, the guild doors burst open, and Lahar and Doranbolt walk in. Everyone immeadiately goes silent. Crime Sorciere became nervous and tries to escape but Lahar speaks up before they could do anything.

"Jellal Fernandes a.k.a. Siegrain, infriltrated the council and fired the etherion, Ultear Milkovich and Meredy, former Grimoire Hearts members..." Everyone is nervous at this point and said people flinched as they hear their names. "From the decree and unanimous decision of the Council, I hereby give you three full pardon under the rules of joining Fairy Tail and being observed for the rest of the day, due to your services of eliminating dark guilds." They are still in shock when Lahar and Doranbolt starts to leave. No one but Natsu noticed Makarov give Doranbolt a weird look as he is leaving.

Erza is speechless and overjoyed by the fortunate turn of events but could not help but wonder "Excuse me sir, but what caused the Council to reconsider their views on Crime Sorciere?" Doranbolt is at the door and he turns around to answer the question, "Your guild master vouched for them greatly." And with that the two council members leaves.

"WHAT ARE YOU BRATS WAITING FOR? IT'S TIME FOR A CELEBRATION!" Makarov shouts jumping up to emphasise his point.

3...

2...

1...

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The guild shouts and starts to party, Fairy Tail style, which means brawls + drinking.

Crime Sorciere walks up to Makarov and thanks him. Makarov then states "I know you brats are good anyways and I'm doing this a favour to Erza". He then heads towards his office with a grim expression that nobody caught, nobody but Natsu who just shrugs it off.

Mirajane walks up to them and asks where they want their guild marks. Ultear had hers placed just a bit below her collar bone in silver. Meredy had hers on her left thigh in blue. Finally, Jellal had his on the same place where Erza has hers and had it in his favourite colour, scarlet red.

The situation is just too surreal for erza that she couldn't contain her happiness as she out of characteristically runs up to Jellal and hugs him. Everyone's jaws drops to the floor as Jellal lifts erza up and spins her around before kissing her. It is just like a scene from a romance film.

No one could believe what they are seeing because Jellal and Erza kissed, KISSED right in the midle of the guild. Lucy and Levy fangirl at the sight and Mirajane faints from delight. Wolfwhistles and catcalls erupts which caused the two to break away from the kiss, both blushing. This is truly an amazing sight to behold, the mighty Titania blushing.

"I love you too and I don't care about anything else" Erza whispers in Jellal's ears.

* * *

Unknown to Fairy Tail as they celebrate, there is a lone figure looking through the window hidden away from sight. Tears start falling from this person's eyes as if mourning. ' _Soon... It's starting soon and onl they can stop it, It's near... but they aren't strong enough. They need time but even that is running out for them'_. The person thinks before disappearing into the shadows.

CHAPTER END

* * *

I hope this is significantly better than my previous work :D

If any errors are seen please tell me.

I also need OCs (villains and anti-heroes in particular)

REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED :D

Yellowie17


	3. Chapter 2

Finally, Chapter 2 is up! Also, I'e noticed that I wrote chapter in the wrong tense so I'll sort that out as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Chapter 2: Sorcerer's Weekly

Lucy couldn't believe what her eyes are seeing. Erza and Jellal are kissing! Kissing! Right in the middle of the guild where everyone could see them. She never thought that Erza would have the audacity to do that, especially since she's really shy and withdrawn when her emotions and feeling comes into the equation, most definitely when Jellal is added in. Everyone else is shocked as well, never have their precious titania display her own feelings of love.

Of course, everyone knew even back then that there was tension between Erza and Jella but never in their lives have they even thought about the tension being romantic and sexual. Most just thought that the tension was caused by the events that happened in the Tower of Heaven. They obviously thought wrong.

Once they got over their shock, wolf whistles erupt and the teasing started.

"When are you getting married?"

"Get a room!"

"Our Erza's finally a woman!"

Makarov stood there and smirked at the couple's discomfort.

"Everyone, give the lovebirds some space!" he shouted at them which cause the two to blush even more.

"So Erza, when's the wedding? Ahh… I can already see little Erzas and Jellals running around the guild" asked Mira who was still inwardly fangirling.

"Oi..oi Mira, what a..are y..y..ou s..saying?" Erza stuttered out. The mighty titania never stutters, so it was the perfect opportunity for everyone to take advantage of her embarrassment.

"Who would have thought that Erza could blush and stutter?" teased Macao.

"Erza's still a girl after all" said Makarov as joined in the teasing.

"Party for the new couple!" Cana shouted whilst drinking her barrel of booze. Everyone, unsurprisingly agreed to it and to the couple's relief their attention diverted from them as they went on their usual habits.

Elfman was shouting random things about being manly.

Natsu and Gray were fighting… again.

Cana was drinking her barrel of booze still.

And overall, life was great for Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lucy then remembered that she still needed to go on a job as she needed to pay for her rent for this month.

As she was walking towards the request board, Mira noticed her and said "Sorry Lucy, Master ordered that no one is allowed to go on missions until he gives word of permission."

"Huh? But why?" Lucy asked confused. Their conversation also caught the attention of everyone and immediately murmurs and whispers filled the guild.

"He didn't state why, but Jason is coming to the guild tomorrow so make sure you look your best." Mira informed her..

"How am I supposed to pay for my rent then?" Lucy moaned out.

"Don't worry, the guild will cover it for you until you can go on missions again" said Mira with a smile.

"Oh, thank you very much!" Lucy said happily, her previously angsty mood replaced with happiness once the thought of her rent left her mind.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

' _Something suspicious is going on here'_ thought Lucy. _'The guild seems to be weird'._

Then Lucy remembered, _'oh right, Jason is coming'_

"Oi Luce! What are you doing just standing there" said Natsu as he came up to her and put his arms around her. Lucy blushed from the contact and quickly removed his arms and said "NOTHING!", well shouted actually.

"You know what Lucy…" Natsu said seriously, looking intently at her causing the poor girl to blush even harder, "…you're weird." That took away the blush from Lucy's face and she Lucy-kicked him in the face.

"LUCY!" he whined as he rubbed his abused cheek, "That hurts you know". She just hmphed at him and started walking towards her usual seat at the counter. Then…

FLASH

FLASH

FLASH

"COOOOOOOOOL" said Jason as he appeared and randomly started taking pictures around the guild.

Lucy sighed and decided that she won't bother with him this time since he'll just ignore her anyway. ' _I'm not cool like the other members of the guild'._

FLASH

FLASH

FLASH

Lucy was then surprised as Jason took pictures of her and interviewed her.

"COOOOOL! It's Lucy, the celestial spirit mage." Lucy smiled and started posing, showing her 'best' sides, although she was still surprised. "Lucy could you summon one of you spirits for us?" he asked.

' _Hmm… who should I chose? I know.'_

"Gate of the maiden, I summon thee Virgo!" She shouted.

"Is it punishment time, princess?" was her usual respond to Lucy's summoning.

"NO!" was the immediate reply.

FLASH

"COOOL, this is one of the spirits of Lucy Heartphilia" gushed out Jason as he took more pictures.

FLASH

FLASH

"Oi Luce!" shouted Natsu, as he came running towards me as usual, and again as usual he put his arms around her shoulders. Lucy involuntarily blushed… again.

FLASH

FLASH

She forgot that Jason was there and he took advantage of the moment and took pictures of them. _'This is embarrassing… We look like a couple'_ was her thoughts.

"COOOOOL! It's Natsu, the salamander. Fairy Tail's fire dragon slayer." Jason gushed once more and took more pictures of him. Lucy couldn't help but notice an almost evil glint in his eyes as he walked around the guild taking pictures of everything and everyone. She shrugged it off as nothing and walked over to the counter, as he was already fawning over others…

' _This is going to be a long day'_ were her thoughts.

Lucy watched as Jason took pictures of Crime Sorciere. They smiled at him for a bit then proceeded to ignore him as he quickly got annoying. Jellal was staring at Erza and he walked towards her and put his arms around her waist. Erza blushed. Erza started ditching his armour whenever she's not on a mission and she usually wore casual clothes now.

FLASH

FLASH

FLASH

Jason interviewed the blushing titania for bit and Jellal stayed beside her the whole time.

FLASH

FLASH

FLASH

Afterwards, Jason approached Levy and Gajeel. Lucy honestly believed at the fact that there was something going on between them but since Gajeel never paid that much attention to anyone else other than his cat, Pantherlily who was currently sat contently on his shoulder and his best friend, Juvia.

Lucy's eyes were starting to hurt because of the flashes so she didn't pay much attention to Jason anymore.

FLASH

FLASH

FLASH

Of course, Lucy couldn't resist the temptation of checking out who's being interviewed and saw that it was Gray and Juvia who were, strangely enough, having a small conversation between them but something seems fishy.

"Lushyy~" Happy called out to Lucy looking holding a fish with a ribbon tied around it and looking downright depressed. "Why won't Charle accept my fish, everyone loves fish" he whined but Lucy ignored him having heard and seen the same scenario numerous times already. She was so bored already and her head was starting to hurt due to the constant flasing.

FLASH

FLASH

FLASH

Now, it was Wendy who Jason's obsessing about.

Lucy sighed. _'A long day indeed.'_

* * *

It was sunset by the time Jason decided to leave the guild still shouting out cool. Once again, Lucy noticed that evil glint in his eyes that was currently being mirrored by Mirajane, but she just shrugged it off again and headed towards her home.

When she arrived, as expected Natsu and Happy were already making themselves feel at home but she was so tired that she didn't even acknowledge their presence and went over to her bed and slept soundly.

In the morning, Lucy woke up to the feeling of someone's arms around her waist and saw Natsu cuddling her and their faces were only a few centimetres apart. The blonde blushed hard and moved away from him, waking the dragon slayer up in the process.

"Moring Luce" he whispered, and Lucy did what she had to do. She Lucy-kicked him out of her house.

* * *

Inside the guild, everyone was looking at the new issue of Sorcerer's Weekly but some were blushing profusely. Mirajane handed a copy to Lucy and she blushed scarlet red. The headlines read _Fairy Tail Couples_ with a picture of Natsu with his arms around Lucy as the front cover image.

As she scanned the magazine in her hands, she saw more images of them together with a NaLu label on each one of them. There were also images of Erza and Jellal; JeRza, Gray and Juvia; GruVia, and Gajeel and Levy; GaLe. There were also some profile and data on each guild member on the last few pages.

The couple pairings continued to blush beet red and the others enjoyed their time by mercilessly teasing them. They were all busy having fun that they didn't notice the guild doors opening and a huge wave of people from different guilds entering.

CHAPTER END

* * *

I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update but I was too broken hearted by the turn of events that happened in the latest chapters in the manga.

But I managed to complete this chapter so I hope you enjoyed that. :)

Reviews are always appreciated.

Yellowie17


End file.
